1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a centrifugally actuated signal generating object. More particularly, the present invention relates to an object such as a toy which generates a signal only when in rotation and when in rotation generates a continuous signal. Such an object could be a tossing disc, a spinning top, a football, a spherical ball, a baton, a hula hoop, a bicycle wheel, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The prior art includes a yo-yo which includes a small battery which powers a small bulb to illuminate the yo-yo. The circuit containing the small bulb and the small battery includes a contact and a resilient metal strip. The centrifugal force resulting from the rotation of the yo-yo causes the resilient metal strip to abut the contact causing closing of the circuit.
However, applicants have found that such circuitry is generally unreliable because of the difficulty in adjusting the resilient metal strip so that the circuit is closed during rotation and remains open during periods of nonrotation. In addition, this circuitry does not appear to be adaptable for use with other toys, such as a tossing disc, a spinning top, a football, a spherical ball, a baton, a hula hoop, a bicycle wheel, etc. where it is desired that the object be illuminated in a continuous manner during rotation and it is further desired that there be no illumination and no drain on the battery during periods of nonrotation.